onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cdswalkthrough
Welcome Cdswalkthrough One Piece Fanon Wikia | Fandom powered by Wikia Signing Posts It's a good idea to sign posts on talk pages with ~~~~ so people can tell who you are and which posts are yours. 00:34, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Blog Rules Hey there! Sorry, but we have some Blog Rules that you may not be following: * Blogs must be related to One Piece or to the One Piece Wiki. * Blogs must contain some content. Short, few-sentence blogs, or blogs lacking sufficient content to begin a conversation are forbidden and subject to administrative deletion. * Blogs containing advertising may be subject to deletion, depending on the content of the blog. * Any blog's title may not be identical to an article of the same name. * Blogs about future bounties are not allowed. * Blogs which only compare the strengths of two characters are not allowed. * Blogs with comment sections that get out of hand (ex: turn into flame wars) will have the comments locked. * Rudeness and the insulting of other users will not be tolerated. Remember that other users may have opinions that may contradict your own. Be respectful. * Blogs are not allowed to have any categories added to them aside from Category:Blog posts. Please read the Blog Rules before contributing more blogs on the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 07:12, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Looks like my friend already warned you about infringing the blog rules. Fanfictions blogs are not allowed mate. 14:33, November 15, 2016 (UTC) huh really i thought just invite wikia contributer to my to fanon wikia of one piece wait what do you mean fanfic there no fanfic there in the blog I'm sure i just add a explaination about my fanon wiki and an link to the wikia Cdswalkthrough (talk) 18:55, November 15, 2016 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 18:55, November 15, 2016 (UTC) See bullet point 2. 19:33, November 15, 2016 (UTC) You can post a message on the Discussions feature instead. It won't get deleted there. 19:34, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Then could you help me out how to use itCdswalkthrough (talk) 18:57, November 21, 2016 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 18:57, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Spaces Between Sections Please put spaces between sections.--Fliu (talk) 15:29, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Re: Birth Year For your question about the birth year, I would ask one of the admins.Fliu (talk) 03:21, March 21, 2017 (UTC) The problem with years is that we do not know whether Kaienreki is the universal calendar system. It could have been used only by Lvneel, or it could have once been used throughout the world 400 years ago but later discarded, like the Julian Calendar in the real world. So it would be unwise to use a system we know little about and have few dates for as a guide to character birth years. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 13:59, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Backcolor and text color for Devil Fruit Infobox Hiya! Yeah, the devil fruit infoboxes used to have custom colors based on hex color codes like this http://i.imgur.com/wBBOhkS.png A Fandom maintenance update messed it up and I'm looking for a solution for it. If you have any other questions you can join the Discord chat https://discord.gg/6Ee6Anm where other editors are hanging out. You'll get faster responses than with talk page :P 19:45, April 14, 2017 (UTC) What he said 17:58, April 16, 2017 (UTC) It's fixed now. 12:58, April 17, 2017 (UTC) 13:45, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Titi You don't just rename pages out of the blue without explanation. As far as I know Titi was never given the Nefeltari surname. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:46, July 1, 2017 (UTC) The thing is though that you need to make that argument on the talk page before you can change the name. You can't just rename pages on your own with no input from anyone else, especially when it's debatable like Titi. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:22, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Read and add your argument to Titi's talk page. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 16:49, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Luffy's Personality The discussion has been moved to Talk:Monkey D. Luffy/Personality#Headers. Please comment there. Rhavkin (talk) 04:29, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Re:Personality Section Discuss this dispute on the article talk page. Let's see what other wiki users will say.Fliu (talk) 01:22, July 17, 2018 (UTC) We have talk pages for a reason and saying that subsections aren't necessary is your opinion. I don't understand why you're being so difficult on this subject when it was fine to divide big mom's personality section.Fliu (talk) 13:12, July 18, 2018 (UTC)